This invention relates to transmission control linkages and, more particularly, to U-shift pattern control linkages particularly suited for controlling hydrostatic transmissions.
It is known to employ a U-shift pattern for controlling the direction and transmission speed range of an off-road vehicle employing a mechanical transmission. Because of operator familiarity with the U-shift transmission lever pattern, it would be advantageous to associate the U-shift transmission lever pattern on with offroad vehicles employing a hydrostatic transmission.